1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device including a nonvolatile memory device, and, more particularly, to a data storage device and an operating method thereof, capable of preventing a data retention fail of a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has been converted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this, the use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device which uses a memory device (also referred to herein simply as a memory device). The data storage device may be used as an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device using a memory device provides advantages in that, since there is no mechanical driving part, stability and durability are excellent, information access speed is generally high and power consumption is generally small. Data storage devices having such advantages may include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).
As portable electronic devices play large files such as music and video files, the data storage devices are required to have a large storage capacity. The data storage device may use, as a storage medium, a memory device having a high integration degree for its memory cells to secure a large storage capacity, for example, a flash memory device which is a widely used nonvolatile memory device.